


Lovely Rot

by DekuPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Gen, Villainspe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuPrince/pseuds/DekuPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green finds a single facet of his Grandfather's life worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Rot

Weakness is made to be wiped out. There is no use, no _purpose_ , for it.  
  


Most of it, anyways. Professor Oak’s weakness was something to be manipulated. Exploited. His constant reassurances to himself that his grandson would come back to the light, had a chance for redemption, was a crack in the old man’s otherwise air tight resistance to be a part of anything he deemed immoral.   
  


Something to be used against him over and over, an opening that Green slipped through again without fail.  
  


A guaranteed source of success isn’t something meant to be snuffed out. It’s meant to be used. So when Koga had asked Green to get Oak to cooperate with Team Rocket, to replace a rogue scientist, Green’s eyes had lit up and his lips had curled into something nasty.   
  


Green told Koga to hit him and play it up, because this was all going to be a game that Green would win. Play his Grandfather for a fool, the marionette to his puppet, and gain favor and entry into a group that would allow him more wiggle room within the law; where money and power could back him up or bail him out.  
  


He had reveled in how blood slipped down his forehead and half blinded him, and how that touch of red and iron had made his Grandfather so, so malleable. Green didn't even have to stoop to begging. Only dabbed at his split lit and spat saliva gone pink on to the warehouse floor, calmly telling his Grandfather that if he didn’t help them this wasn’t the worse that was going to happen.  
  


Laughably _easy_. Oak had agreed, and had been unflinching in his decision even when an ugly smile had settled onto Green's face. A slight pause spared for it, maybe, but no more; eyebrows dipping together as he focused past the blood and tentative starts to bruising. He either hadn’t looked hard enough or he decided to blind himself to the casual loathing and arrogant scheming hidden just under the surface of his grandson's face.   
  


Oak agreed to their demands, just like that, and Mewtwo has been at the Rocket’s disposal ever since.  



End file.
